The specific goal of this proposed work is to develop optimal risk scoring and patient-clinic attribution methods for medical home applications. This proposal outlines methods intended to provide the accuracy and completeness needed to accomplish those goals. These efforts are directly linked to care provision models intended to improve population health and healthcare delivery processes.